<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moon touched | zukka by Charcoal_skys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186594">Moon touched | zukka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charcoal_skys/pseuds/Charcoal_skys'>Charcoal_skys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moon touched [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Zukka slowburn, bi sokka, gay Zuko, gay idiots, moon spirit au, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charcoal_skys/pseuds/Charcoal_skys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au created by @peachieflame on insta. Au where sokka is prince of the northern water tribe, where zuko is sent to study their culture (gather intel). Sokka slowly falls for the awkward prince while Zuko agonized over betraying his nation or Sokka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moon touched [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m like actively uploading stuff onto Ao3 (sorry first time using this platform) I wanna try and get at least two chapters out per week but if I don’t, it’s not that big a deal. Enjoy lol! -Martin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1<br/>*Sokka, northern water tribe.*</p>
<p>Sokka watched the figure of his sister wave from the back of the flying bison become smaller and smaller. He felt a pang in his chest, different from the <br/>normal fresh ache of loosing yue. He turned to see her parents standing together solemnly in the doorway. A pang of guilt he thought, for not being able to bond with Katara more. Walking towards the couple, he could see the tears welling up in her mother’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Come on, lets go inside where it’s warmer” he grimaced, casting one last look at the horizon. </p>
<p>*Zuko, fire nation palace.*</p>
<p>Ozai’s smile didn’t reach his eyes as he looked down at zuko, who tapped his fingers nervously. This was the first time in two years he’d been back at his fathers court, he wouldn’t make another mistake. </p>
<p>“So my son, how are you finding it back home?” Ozai asked, clearly not caring too much about the answer. </p>
<p>“Well father, it’s good to be back.” Zuko nodded. </p>
<p>“Hmm, I see,” he replied cooly. </p>
<p>“I have a task for you. After Admiral Zhao’s failed attempts on the northern water tribe siege, I want you to go there and have a better word put in for the fire nation. You’re there under the pretence that you’re learning about their culture and to be an ambassador.” Ozai gestured with his one hand. </p>
<p>“However, what I actually want you to do is find as much intel as you can, I want somebody to be there if we choose to attack again. Have I made myself clear prince Zuko?” He finished </p>
<p>Zuko’s head ran through a hundred thoughts, before looking back up at ozai. <br/>“Yes father” </p>
<p>Ozai nodded, “you’re boat leaves tomorrow at sunrise, be prepared to leave” </p>
<p>Back in his room Zuko tossed aside the princes hairpiece he wore and felt sparks flicker around his hands, his face flushed red.</p>
<p>“Agh, does father not even trust me? After all I’ve done?” He said angrily, throwing his hands up. His shoulders tensed at the sound of azula’s voice behind him.</p>
<p>“No, of course he trusts you zuzu, he just wants you to keep an eye on one of your many mistakes.” Azula smirked from the doorway. </p>
<p>“Go away Azula” Zuko said, not bothering to look behind him. </p>
<p>“Tch tch, you’re so grumpy. I’ll be glad when your trapped under a layer of ice.” She sneered, walking away. </p>
<p>The next morning the sun shone brightly over the horizon, turning the sky pink as Zuko took his place on the deck of the ship. It has been a while since he’d traveled north. “I wish uncle were here, then this stupid boat wouldn’t have been so quiet” he thought. A wave of regret hit him, he tried to push it to the side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Sokka, northern water tribe*</p>
<p>“Chief Arnook, you cannot be serious about letting the fire nation prince stay with our tribe?” A random council member tried to reason. Sokka watched patiently from his seat at the table, he looked absentmindedly over at the window where he knew katara was waiting outside. Arnook shook his head. </p>
<p>“Caato, I am serious. I don’t want to have to ally with the fire nation but it might be a good opportunity for us to get on the fire lords good side.” He said. <br/>“Plus it’s not like we have much of a choice, he could be useful to us. I don’t exactly want to let this happen but it’s a tactical move. Arnook looked around the table at the others pensive faces. </p>
<p>“Alright, it’s settled then. We will host the prince, he will be here in one week. Until then I want you to review security mesures.” Arnook nodded and stood up from his chair. He walked over to sokka. </p>
<p>“Hey, things are going to take a bit longer over here, I have some documents to sign. You be home for dinner, and tell Esbaat im sorry I’ll be late.” He glanced over at the window where katara stood. <br/>“Oh and your, sister too. She’s a welcome guest anytime.” He finished, patting sokka on the shoulder </p>
<p>“Yes chief” Sokka smiled as Arnook walked further into the building. Sokka headed outside to meet Katara, still waiting for him. </p>
<p>“So, what’s the news?” She asked him as they both walked back home. <br/>“They’re letting the fire lord send his son prince zuko here, as some sort of study/ambassador type” sokka grimaced. Katara’s eyes widened and she furrowed her brows,</p>
<p>“What! Is he serious? Does Chief Arnook even know how bad of a plan that is!” She said, using wide arm gestures. Sokka felt his cheeks go pink.</p>
<p>“Shhhhh, what are you doing! The people can’t know that anything’s amiss.” He said hiding his hands in his long sleeves. </p>
<p> “That snob zuko is coming in a week, and I’m not sure chief wants us to say anything about it.” Sokka lowered his voice as they passed by a crowded bridge.<br/> He felt bad shushing Katara, he knew she probably wouldn’t mind, with them being siblings and all but he still felt awkward. Yue never had any problem with speaking her mind in public, but then again she was raised to be a quiet and calm princess.</p>
<p>“Sokka, it all just seems a bit off. We know what the fire nation is like and,” she trailed off, looking out to sea. <br/>“And what?” Sokka asked, tilting his head and letting strands of his white hair fall in his eyes. </p>
<p>“And I don’t trust it, I feel like it could backfire easily”. She finished, looking him straight in the eyes. Sokka pursed his lips, </p>
<p>“I know, but I don’t have much say in the matter. So long as his royal flame-ness leaves me alone, I’ll be happy.” Sokka joked, Katara cracked a small smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko arrives at the northern water tribe, Zuko is not the most well received.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Zuko, arriving at northern water tribe*<br/>“Men, help unload the supplies, and the prince” shouted the commander, Zuko cringed. He wasn’t a child and he didn’t need help. <br/>“They probably already hate me” he mumbled </p><p>Stepping off the boat and onto the docks, he was grateful for the layers of heavy fabric but cold still seeped in as the arctic breeze blew through. Two men and a girl with long brown hair, as well as a few other people standing behind them. One of the men caught his eye right away.</p><p>He had stark white hair, brighter than the snow on the ground. He wore a large blue parka with a wide ruffle of white fur around the collar and hood. He didn’t even look that old, maybe Zuko’s age or younger. He looked right at home standing next to the older man, dressed in full regalia. </p><p>Zuko looked over at his crew, who looked back expectingly at zuko, his cheeks went red. ‘Of course, it’s chief Arnook. The closest thing this place has to a king.’ He thought. </p><p>He took a step forward and bowed to the man, <br/>“Chief Arnook, I grateful for your hospitality and willingness to let me stay  and study your culture.” Zuko said, finally looking back up but not in the eyes. </p><p>The chief nodded his head at zuko. <br/>“We are honoured to have you. Please let my son, Sokka and Katara will  take you to your room.” He said, gesturing to the boy next to him, the prince.</p><p>When Zuko looked up, his heart skipped a beat. Sokka had the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen, zuko flushed bright red and tried to keep his voice steady. </p><p>“Oh, im zuko. Um, sorry I’ll just grab my things.” He said, trying not to focus to much on sokka’s eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows, and zuko quickly remembered to bow. The other simply nodded, he turned to the girl next to him who just shrugged. Zuko picked up his bags and followed the two, walking further into the city. </p><p>“Come on, you’re not staying too far from here.” Sokka said, glancing back at the chief. Zuko followed his gaze, confused. </p><p>“Is your father coming or-?” He trailed off <br/>“No, chief Arnook still has business to attend to down there. He will be back later.” Sokka answered sharply, not looking back at Zuko. He blushed with embarrassment for what felt like the 1000th time that day alone. Zuko sighed and kept walking. </p><p>Even with the oppressive cold, he had to admit the northern water tribe was beautiful. Buildings made entirely out of ice and snow stood tall even in sunlight, Zuko had never seen anything like it in the fire nation. He looked down off the side of the bridge and down into the water. </p><p>“Hey scar-guy, come on! We don’t have all day!” Yelled a voice from the other end of the bridge, Zuko looked up to see Sokka and the girl, (his girlfriend maybe?) waiting impatiently for him. </p><p>“Hey! My names not scar-guy” He called, readjusting his bag. But Sokka was already a ways away. Finally, they reached the chiefs palace.</p><p>Looking up, Zuko could see the whole palace. Collums of ice held it up as Sokka and Katara led him through a corridor. When they approached, a guard pushed open the door for them and sokka stepped into the room. </p><p>The room was nicely furnished but plain, evidently a spare bedroom. A good change from the over-pretentious rooms at the fire nations palace. Zuko dropped his bag down on the bed and walked over to the window. He shivered and let out a small breath of fire to warm his hands. <br/>The girl, Katara made a small noise of disapproval. </p><p>“I’m going, one of the masters probably need my help with a class or something.” she said to Sokka, before quickly leaving.</p><p>Zuko’s face blushed with realization, <br/>“Oh, am-am I not supposed to firebend here?” He asked Sokka looking first at the door then back at his eyes. Sokka crossed his arms in front of his chest, </p><p>“No, you can. Most people around here don’t always take kindly to the fire nation, my sister is one of them.” He said, not breaking eye contact. They stood in tense silence for a moment. Zuko, still red in the face couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was. The dark haired boy finally nodded and sokka turned to the door.</p><p>“Dinners in an hour, I’ll leave you to unpack your things.” He said, gesturing to the guard and hiding his hands in his parka again. Zuko just nodded. </p><p>*Sokka*<br/>Sokka walked quickly down the hallway and away from the stupid fire nation princes room. </p><p>“God he’s pretentious” he mumbled under his breath, taken aback at the way the foreign prince looked him in the eye.  as he made his way back to his own room. Outside of his room, there was a note from katara,</p><p>“Bending class needed help, be back before dinner. -Katara” he stuffed the note in his pocket and closed the door.</p><p>When an hour  passed, sokka sat down next to Esbaat. He watched zuko be escorted by a few guards, more than necessary for a ambassador. He looked more like a prisoner than anything, sokka realizes with a start. The guards sat zuko down next to him, Sokka sat up straighter when he felt the heat radiate from the guy. </p><p>“Geez, I new fire-benders kept higher temperatures than others but it’s like sitting next to a campfire” Sokka muttered. Zuko tried to look offended, but he looked more shocked than anything and immediately blushed red,</p><p>“What? You act like it’s my fault.” He said sharply under his his breath. Luckily, they all stood to their feet when Arnook walked in, which made it pretty hard to keep arguing.</p><p>“Tonight, we welcome prince Zuko of the fire nation to our campfire. We will let him stay here and study our culture and he will be treated as a dignitary.” Chief Arnook gestured you where zuko was sitting, who bowed slightly in his seat. </p><p>“Thank you, I am honoured to be here.” Zuko said simply, it took everything in sokka not to laugh. Who did this guy think he was anyways?</p><p>“The prince of the fire nation, clearly” said the quiet voice in sokka’s head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko is settling into the palace, when he finds the royal library</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3<br/>
*Sokka*<br/>
Later that night, chief Arnook and sokka walked back towards their rooms in relative silence. When they were out of Zuko’s earshot, Arnook turned to sokka. </p><p>“You seem quiet tonight.” he said, more of a general statement than anything. Sokka<br/>
furrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>“It’s nothing, it-“ he faltered.<br/>
“It just feels weird to have a fire nation kid here. Especially a prince”. He spit out, looking up at the chief. Arnook looked pensive for a moment. </p><p>“I know Sokka. But it might be a useful thing, having him here.” He said, glancing over his shoulder to doubled check the prince in question couldn’t hear them. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Sokka asked</p><p>“He’s the fire nations crown prince, he’s the perfect delegate. It’s not ideal, but a definite play in our favour.” Arnook explained, Sokka just pursed his lips and nodded. </p><p>The next morning he ran into the prince jerk-bender himself, Sokka rolled his eyes.<br/>
He looked over at Zuko, who’s pale face was flushed red with cold. </p><p>‘How in la’s name is the fire bender cold? ‘ Sokka said to himself, he’s probably’s just too sensitive to the snow and ice. Zuko’s voice broke through his thoughts.</p><p>“What? Is there something wrong?” He asked, looking Sokka in the eyes again. What is with this guy? It’s like he doesn’t even care that he’s being disrespectful? </p><p>“Huh? Nothing.” Sokka replied and stuffed his hands inside his parka. He watched Zuko set his jaw in the corner of his eye. </p><p>The dining pavilion was covered in a fresh thin layer of crunchy snow, and the sun shone brightly. He sat down next to a bleary eyed Katara, who waved her hand to greet him. </p><p>He sat bolt upright when one of the guards sat a shivering Zuko down right next to him, his face still coloured red around his nose and cheeks. </p><p>He felt a pang of pity in his chest, but tried to ignore it. </p><p>*Zuko*</p><p>Zuko officially hated the north pole. He hadn’t stopped being cold since he’d gotten here, the only good thing he’d even found was an old pair of mukluks. The one thing he didn’t totally hate was Sokka, but that didn’t even matter because Sokka sure as hell didn’t like him.<br/>
It was just his luck that only other boy his age hated him. And he probably deserved it. </p><p>Admitting how pretty the water tribe boy was, wasn’t exactly his style. Especially with the whole Mai situation. He cringed, she was gonna be so mad when he got back. Ozai hadn’t even let him say goodbye to her, or uncle for that matter. Zuko sighed. </p><p>He was about to try and warm himself up with a small flame breath but stopped himself, remembering what the snow prince had told him the other night.</p><p> He flexed his frozen fingers inside of his gloves, and waited for breakfast to be over trying not to look over at the boy sitting next to him so much. </p><p>Wandering the halls of the ice palace was hard enough, (seriously, who builds a palace out of ice??) but the guards that followed him were worse. He knew why, with everything the fire-nation had done and grimaced. But still it shouldn’t be like that. </p><p>Finally, he walked past an alcove in the wall, engraved with the water-tribe insignia. The guards had stopped about 10 meters back. Curious, Zuko stepped forwards. </p><p>The insignia jutted out of the wall, Zuko furrowed his eyebrows and pushed against it. To his surprise, a double-door opened. </p><p>He stepped inside the doorway to find a  long room, making up a full library. The room itself felt a bit warmer than the rest of the palace, and it was furnished nicer. The long room felt stretched out, windows even let in some natural light. Pelts lined the walls where bookshelves didn’t. A small fireplace was lit in the corner. Zuko felt his jaw go slack. </p><p>“Father wanted me to study their culture might as well start here.” He thought aloud. </p><p>The sounds of the guards feet marching echoed in the hallway as Zuko picked out a book off the shelf, a heavy leather bound one. </p><p>He must have jumped a full foot when the door behind him opened, and Sokka walked in. </p><p>Zuko blushed redder from embarrassment than the cold. The white haired prince had startled him, and looked more surprised to see him there than annoyed though. He cringed to what Azula would think if she’d been here. </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know you were looking for the library.” Sokka said dryly. Zuko set his jaw, what did this guy have against him? Probably a hundred years of unfair war answered the small voice in his head. </p><p>“I was. Um, I’m just trying to actually learn while I’m here.” Zuko gestured with his free hand. Lord he was shooting himself in the foot. Sokka raised an eyebrow, </p><p>“Is this really all the fire nation has to offer?” He asked. Zuko was taken aback by his bluntness. </p><p>“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Zuko retorted. His face burned redder while the rest of him froze in this stupid tundra. </p><p>“I don’t know what I expected honestly. The great fire nation and the royal family in all their.. flame-ness? I expected them to send somebody, more like Zhao.” Sokka spit out the last word, like it tasted bitter in his mouth. </p><p>He looked Sokka closely. There was pain in his eyes, he’s lost someone to Zhao. The white hair should have been a dead giveaway, he was a moon spirit. Or as uncle would have called him, moon-touched.<br/>
Hot guilt seeped into Zuko’s chest.</p><p>“Zhao is not somebody I ever want to be like. He was arrogant, power hungry and brash. If anything he reminded me of my father.” Zuko said coldly, absently touching the outermost part of his burn scar. </p><p>He looked up to find Sokka watching him with a curious look on his face. He looked back down at the floor again. Sokka snorted and walked over to a bookshelf on the far wall and grabbing a few books.</p><p>“Ok sparky, knock yourself out in here. Oh and don’t burn down the library while your at it”. He said lightly, with a small trace of a smile on his lips. </p><p>“My name isn’t sparky.” Zuko said, although he seemed to be fighting an uphill battle. </p><p>“Sure it isn’t” sokka said as he walked out of the library. Zuko rolled his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka and Zuko gets running into eachother in the library. Sokka extends an olive branch</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m basing the water tribe language off Inuktitut (a language spoken by the Inuit people in northern Canada) and fire nation off Chinese (specifically simplified)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Sokka*<br/>
The next few days passed without incident, for Sokka it unnaturally quiet. </p><p>He tried his best to ignore the tension of having Prince Space-heater around, but that seemed pretty futile. It was like he was always there. Especially since Zuko had found Sokka’s favourite place in the palace, the library. Yue’s library.</p><p>It was awkward enough having to sit next to the guy during meals, let alone running into him while looking for some obscure scroll on boomerangs. Sokka did have to admit, he was sort of impressed by the kids dedication to reading. </p><p>Today’s breakfast wasn’t really any different. The guards sat tight lipped, shivering Zuko next to him. Sokka rolled his eyes. The prince was visibly cold and still kicked up heat like a campfire made of driftwood. </p><p>“Do you have to do that?” Sokka asked, spooning a mouthful of seal soup. </p><p>“Do what?” Zuko said, serving himself some tea.</p><p>“Be so, warm. It’s like sitting next to a furnace.” He shrugged.</p><p>“What do you want me to do, go throw myself in the ocean?” Zuko replied indignantly. </p><p>“Whatever you want sparky.” Sokka said raising an eyebrow. Zuko let out a sharp breath. </p><p>“It’s freezing here, constantly. I swear to Agni I haven’t been warm since the fire nation.” He said, quieter after noticing Katara walk into the room. </p><p>“So you’re telling me the fire bender is cold? I didn’t even know that was possible.” Sokka cracked a smile, Zuko shook his head and sipped his tea. </p><p>The day seemed to go slowly as Sokka sat through Arnook’s meetings on supply route. The sun had passed mid day when the council was let out and Sokka stepped out into the sun. His heart panged uncomfortably as he passed Yue’s bridge. He took a sharp left turn left turn into the markets.</p><p>He took a breath of the scented air, fresh with the smell of food cooking and the sound of the market, filled with voices. He stopped dead in his tracks as he passed one particular stall though. </p><p>*Zuko*<br/>
For the first time all week, Zuko didn’t get lost on his way to the library. He didn’t take a wrong left next to that ice pillar and actually felt confident in where he was.<br/>
He pushed open the door and nodded to the stony faced guards. </p><p>The library seemed relatively untouched since he’d last been here, except for the empty fireplace and cleaning streaks on the window. Bundles of wood were neatly stacked next to the hearth, Zuko looked back over his shoulders to see if anyone was watching. Luckily the guards remained outside. </p><p>The flames flickered in the fireplace as Zuko tried again to teach himself the water tribe alphabet. He startled when the doors opened and in walked sokka, carrying a plain backed book and a few scrolls. Zuko looked up at the white haired prince, but said nothing. </p><p>“The upright triangle is an i not u” </p><p>He tried not to flinch to obviously when Sokka appeared on his left, his blind side. </p><p>“Oh, is it?” He said, feeling his own stupid face go red. </p><p>“Yeah, every upright character makes an I sound. Like pi, ti or ki.” Sokka explained, pointing out more characters.He leaned over to grab a scroll of the bookshelf, and handed it to Zuko. </p><p>“It all follows a couple of rules, so every character facing right have u sounds like tu or ku. All the characters facing right make a sounds, pa or ka.” The boy explained, showing him a few characters written on the scroll. Zuko nodded.</p><p>“That, makes a lot more sense actually.” He said hesitantly. Why was Sokka suddenly helping him anyways? Zuko turned his head to better look at the other, trying not to let him know about the eye. </p><p>Sokka furrowed his eyebrows and re-read what Zuko had written down. Zuko could watch his blue eyes dart back and forth on the parchment, the strands of white hair that spilled from his wolf tail. </p><p>“It’s not bad for a beginner, but I’ve seen toddlers with more legible writing skills.” Sokka said finally. Zuko was taken aback. </p><p>“Hey it’s not my fault that the language is so different. I’d like to see you try and write out your name in this!” He said indignantly, gesturing to a scroll filled with fire nation writing. </p><p>“I’m hurt, you act like I can’t?” Sokka said teasingly, with a hand over his heart. </p><p>“Whatever” Zuko said, a small smile playing over his lips as he went back to writing. Sokka flopped down in the chair closer to the fire with a book. </p><p>*Sokka*</p><p>The next couple of days passed relatively the same. As much as he detested the fire nation, the awkward prince was always entertaining to be around. The guy definitely got under his skin, but it was worth it to see him blush when he got mad or irritated. </p><p>Luckily neither of them had brought up Zhao since the first day in they library, and Sokka was glad for it. He glanced at the bright crescent moon through the window in his room. A familiar stone of guilt dropped into his stomach. </p><p>He moved over to the open windowsill, pulling on a cloak and sitting down, so he could see to the very far wall of the water tribe. </p><p>“Hey yue.” He smiled sadly, watching the crescent shape ripple on ocean waves.</p><p>“I miss you, this stupid palace isn’t the same with you gone.” He said, a cool wind blowing his own white hair around his eyes.</p><p>“I know you wouldn’t want me to feel guilty, but I just can’t help it. I should’ve been the one to heal the moon spirit, I should have been the one to sacrifice.” He gestured behind him, where he knew the spirit pond was. </p><p>“And now,” he faltered, looking back up at the sky. </p><p>“Now I feel like the only one trying to keep your spirit around, and not just the moons.” Sokka sighed softly, letting the silence of the sleeping village surround him.</p><p>“You’d laugh, there’s a fire bender in the library they built for you. One that actually enjoys it.” He said, a faint smile once again playing on his lips. </p><p>“He’s a total idiot of course, but I can respect the fact he’s trying to learn.” He paused in his tracks. </p><p>“The total irony is,  if things had been different I know you two would have gotten along great.” Sokka said, leaning back against the side of the window. </p><p>“And I can’t even get mad at the guy, because I know your death isn’t his fault. I thought he was gonna be another snobbish fire nation rich kid, a total daddy’s boy. He’s just quiet instead, it caught me off guard.” He rambled. Yue didn’t seem to mind though.</p><p>“It’s weird to have him around, I’ll say that for sure. But it’s nice to have somebody else my age who isn’t afraid of me, I mean Zuko’s so clueless he looks me in the eyes when we talk! Arnook would have a fit if he knew.” He said, letting out a small chuckle.  </p><p>“Katara’s also here, you met her once or twice. I just wish I could talk to her about you, hell I wish I knew her as well as I knew you.” Sokka said, closing his eyes and tilting his head up towards the sky. </p><p>He felt his own moon touched hair fall away from his face, free of the wolf’s tail he kept it in. The same style his father wore.</p><p>“I wonder if zuko would think I’m crazy if I told her I know you can hear me when I talk to you. He’d probably just say some weird, old-timey fire nation poem.” He opened his eyes to see the moon, it’s almost seemed like it shined brighter than before. </p><p>“Goodnight Yue, thank you for being here and listening to me rant” he said, sliding back into his bedroom. He even noticed the guilty pit in his stomach loosen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka is able to leave the palace for the first time without an entourage, Zuko teaches him how to sword fight</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Zuko’s pov happens the night after the last chapter leaves off, credit to @dickpuncher420 on Instagram for the chapter idea. Also this chapter was horrendous to write, I had to change so many things around to make it coherent lol. I’m also sorry about how long it took me to post this, but it’s a bit long so enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Zuko*<br/>Zuko watched the sun dip under the oceans horizon, as the chiefs family ate around the big ice table. He instinctively started to feel more tired, stupid fire bending and it’s stupid reliance on the sun. </p><p>He tilted his head back up to watch the traditional waterbenders doing a complicated routine, watching them sculpt the water as if it were clay. It reminded him of when he was younger in the fire nations palace, when his mother had requested more artistic fire bending. Azula had hated it but Zuko liked how fluidly they moved.<br/> In the corner of his eye, he spotted Sokka looking at him. His cheeks burned with embarrassment.</p><p>“What, am I doing something funny?” He asked, turning to the white haired prince. </p><p>“No? Sorry, I just zoned out for a bit.” He replied, gesturing vaguely with a gloved hand. Zuko tilted his head.</p><p>“Zoned out? But aren’t the benders interesting to watch?” He asked, surprised that Sokka would ignore the demonstration. Sokka raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“They are, but chief arnook has this routine done so often. And I’m not a bender so, there’s only so much to enjoy.” He turned back to Zuko. </p><p>“I’m surprised the fire nations crown prince is liking a performance of some lowly waterbenders. I’d think you would’ve requested a full fire bending show.” He said, bemused. Zuko blushed even redder around the tips of his ears. </p><p>“Haha” he said, awkwardly crossing his arms in front of his chest. </p><p>The tense silence was only broken by the sound of splashing water, and the crowds ooo’s and aaa’s. Zuko took a deep breath.</p><p>“The fire nation doesn’t really do stuff like this. The closest thing to it is just very traditional war ceremonies. My father and grandfather were never ones to appreciate the arts.” Zuko said quietly, gesturing to the benders again. He saw confusion wash across Sokka’s face. </p><p>“Seriously? You’re telling me the ‘great fire nation’ doesn’t have like, any form of art culture? Do you people do anything other than war?” He asked, shocked. </p><p>“I think at one point it did, my uncle and mother were always more artistic and cultural than I am.” He said, a pang hitting him in the chest. The two people in his family that were some semblance of normal were either missing, or hated him. Zuko grimaced.</p><p>“Really? Huh, no wonder you’re so stiff and overly-formal about everything.” Sokka shrugged. </p><p>“I am not stiff and overly formal, it’s just politics and expectations that I have to learn.” He rebuked </p><p>“Sure you’re not sparky.” Sokka teased. Zuko pursed his lips in annoyance.</p><p>“Stop calling me that” he shot back. </p><p>~</p><p>The morning came, the two of them ate breakfast in relative silence. Sokka finished eating earlier than him, and stood up with Chief Arnook. </p><p>Zuko watched the two of them walk through a corridor, leaving him alone with Katara. <br/>The tense silence bothered him. </p><p>“So… waterbending?” He said stiffly. She rolled her eyes. </p><p>“It’s beyond me why Sokka tolerates having you around. He may trust you, but I sure as tui don’t.” She said firmly, getting up from the table. </p><p>Zuko sat there stunned before he wandered through the corridors, trying to find the library again. He almost ran straight into chief Arnook and Sokka, having a equally tense conversation. </p><p>“Sokka im sorry about the short notice.” Arnook voice said from around the corner. Zuko froze in his tracks. </p><p>“No it’s fine chief, I’m happy to do you the favour.” Sokka replied hesitantly as the chief carried on. Zuko definitely wasn’t supposed to be hearing this, he pressed himself flat against the wall. </p><p>“It’s just that you’re one of the only people the fire nation prince seems to trust, so it’s a bit less dangerous for you.” He said. Dangerous because of what? Zuko cringed as he heard the sharp intake of breath Sokka took.</p><p>“A bit less dangerous for me? You act like I’m just some kid clinging to their mothers parka! I can handle myself.” He said, Zuko could hear Arnook take a small step back.  </p><p>“I never said you weren’t capable, it’s just that he’s fire nation. I don’t exactly like having him in my tribe let alone in my own home. I especially don’t like having him around you.” The older man said. Hot guilt flushed through Zuko. </p><p>“And I don’t know that? I get it, I really do but sheltering me from everything certainly won’t help. We’ll go.” Sokka said back, softening his tone. Zuko grimaced.</p><p>“Ok, I trust your judgment. I still would like you to go with an entourage.” Arnook replied, he could almost hear Sokka rolling his eyes from his hiding spot. </p><p>“No, it’s too weird to do that. I’d rather go with just us. Plus have you seen Zuko? The guy’s so scrawny I can definitely handle him.” He said. Zuko’s face burned.</p><p>“I am not scrawny.” He muttered.</p><p>“Alright, but still I don’t think that’s the greatest idea.” The chief sighed. </p><p>“Thank you chief, you don’t have to worry that much about me.” Sokka said, Arnook let out a small laugh.</p><p>“I know, but that’s doesn’t really stop me from worrying.” He replied, Zuko quickly walked away. Sokka would kill him if he knew what he’d just heard, scrawny or not. </p><p>Somehow, he managed to get to the library before Sokka, and quickly open a book before the white haired prince pushed open the door. Zuko could hear the shuffling of guards feet outside. He awkwardly waved to Sokka.</p><p>“Hey, you’re in early today.” Sokka remarked, crossing over to a bookshelf on Zuko’s right side. Zuko was silently thankful that it wasn’t his left. </p><p>“Oh, I guess so. Not a lot is going on.” He said back. Sokka nodded in reply, choosing a book from the large stack.</p><p>“Hey if it’s not too much trouble, could you pass me that book on waterbender healing?” Zuko asked the other, who looked up.</p><p>“Of course I can jerkbender, why wouldn’t I?” He replied, checking for the book. Zuko rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Jerkbender. Seriously? What’s so jerk-y about my bending?” He asked, Sokka raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Well you’re a jerk, and you’re a fire bender, and therefore you’re a jerkbender.” The other explained, finding the right book and handing it to Zuko. </p><p>“Well I’m gonna come up with a nickname for you then, and you’re going to hate it as much as I hate jerkbender.” He replied, opening the book in front of him and crossing his arms.</p><p>“If you don’t like jerkbender, I can always use some of my other insults. Campfire? Space heater? Fire-boy?” Sokka smiled.</p><p>“Fire boy? That one’s just lazy.” Zuko said, Sokka put his hand on his chest and sat down on a near table.</p><p>“Lazy? I’m hurt, that one took me 4 days.” He replied.</p><p>“It’s kinda like me calling you moon guy” Zuko snorted. Hurt flashed across Sokka’s face, before wiping away. Zuko blushed and pretended not to notice.</p><p>“Hmm I’m not sure about moon guy, I’m thinking boomerang guy instead.” Sokka said, producing a sharp boomerang and holding it out to the jerkbender.</p><p>“You seriously fight with a boomerang? Wouldn’t a sword be easier.” He asked, gesturing. Sokka went pink. </p><p>“What’s wrong with my boomerang!? It’s clearly the best weapon out there.” He defended, handing said boomerang to Zuko.</p><p>“Nothings wrong with it, I just prefer my broadswords.” Zuko replied, holding the boomerang up so he could see its blade. </p><p>“Broadswords? I didn’t know you were trained with swords.” Sokka said, taking the boomerang back. He looked over at Zuko, who looked down.</p><p>“Oh, well swords aren’t exactly the prime thing to be talking about when you’re staying on enemy land ‘peacefully’. I haven’t really even practiced since I got here.” Zuko replied with air quotes. Sokka tilted his head.</p><p>“There’s a small dojo type place a few blocks from the palace, maybe you could teach me some sword fighting skills.” He said, the other was taken aback.</p><p>“Um, I mean sure?” Zuko replied, Sokka’s face lit up.</p><p>“Sweet! We’ll go tomorrow then, after breakfast?” He asked, Zuko nodded in return. Maybe he could figure out then what that conversation Sokka and chief Arnook had meant?</p><p>~</p><p>Zuko walked into the courtyard the next morning and immediately regretted everything as a gust of icy air hit his face. He felt himself flush bright red in the cold.</p><p>Sokka stood next to some councilman Zuko had seen once or twice, he waved to him. The other smiled back and turned to face the councilman, who chattered on.</p><p>“Prince Sokka, the chief just wanted to remind you of the rules set for you leave without entourage. The first is-“ the councilman began.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, we get it. No reckless behaviour, no dangerous activities, blah blah blah…” Sokka interrupted, grabbing Zuko by the arm and pulling him out of the courtyard.</p><p>“We’ll be back before moonrise!” He called over his shoulder. Zuko’s face went even redder as Sokka walked him fully into the street. Sokka had grabbed his right arm, Zuko noted, he must know about the eye then. He quickly walked with him, waiting for a moment to break contact.</p><p>“Do you even know where we’re going?” He asked, Sokka snorted.</p><p>“Of course. So you’re gonna teach me out to sword fight, right?” He asked excitedly as soon as they were out of the councilman’s earshot. Zuko’s face blushed even more as he looked down at the prince holding him by the wrists.</p><p>“Uhhh… yes?” He replied not looking up, his heart beat faster because of the contact. Sokka seemed to notice after moment and luckily dropped Zuko’s hands.</p><p>“Well come on then, we’ve got a ways to go.” He said, beginning to walk. </p><p>“Are there weapons we can use there?” Zuko asked, catching up to him.</p><p>“Yeah, why? Didn’t you bring your broadswords.” He responded, tilting his head.</p><p>“I wanted to, but if the guards found out they’d have called it an assassination attempt.” Zuko said bitterly.</p><p>“Oh” Sokka replied. They walked in silence for another few blocks. </p><p>~</p><p>*Sokka*<br/>They both walked into the dojo, the clerk recognized him right away and led him to an empty training room. He pulled him aside to ask about the sword collection as Zuko wandered into the middle of the room, looking at the weapons on the walls.</p><p>The clerk recognized Zuko by the scar almost immediately. Sokka distracted him by asking for the fire nation swords they had. He brought out the cart and left the two princes alone. Sokka watched Zuko pick up one of the swords and look back to him.</p><p>“These are all fire nation, where did you get them?” He asked, tilting one of the blades. Sokka pursed his lips.</p><p>“From the Fire navy. When Zhao attacked us.” He said, Zuko didn’t say anything for a moment. </p><p>“Oh” He replied. Finally he turned his back to the cart. </p><p>“Ok, so first things first, we need to find you a sword that’s balanced right for you. If it’s too light, you risk miscalculating the swings and can hurt yourself. If it’s too heavy, you can’t fight as well and tire out faster.” Zuko explained, gesturing to the large rack of swords behind him.</p><p>“Alright, how do I do that?” Sokka nodded, a intimidated, although he wouldn’t let the jerkbender know that.</p><p>“Just try a couple, grab one that looks about the right size and test them out. There’s not really a quicker way to do it.” He replied, handing the other a sword.</p><p>Sokka swung the sword quickly to the right, he saw Zuko visibly cringe.</p><p>“What? Yea it’s a bit heavy but it’s not too bad.” He said defensively. </p><p>“No, your holding it wrong. Here.” Zuko said, coming up behind Sokka and adjusting his grip on the hilt. He was unnecessarily conscious of the fire benders body heat.</p><p>“It’s a two handed sword to start off with, that’s probably why it’s heavy.” He continued, stepping back and letting the other take another swing.</p><p>“Oh, this is much better.” Sokka said smiling, behind him Zuko snorted.</p><p>“How do you feel? that one still looks a bit heavy for you.” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah, just a bit though.” Sokka replied. <br/>Apparently finding a balanced sword was easier said than done, especially with Zuko trying not to laugh at him every time he took another too-big sword. </p><p>Finally he managed to find a good one. The blade was made of darker metal, thin but strong and felt natural in his hands. He held the sword up so that Zuko could see, the other prince smiled.</p><p>“Nice! Here, now let me see your fighting stance.” Zuko said, coming behind him again to adjust. </p><p>Sokka planted his feet and held the sword the same way the other did. He felt Zuko’s hand on his shoulder and elbow, moving it closer in to his chest. His felt his cheeks burn, probably just because it was warm in the dojo he thought.</p><p>“There, that should be better. You want to keep your sword closer to your center, where it’s easier to defend.” Zuko said, pulling away. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Sokka could see how red his face was, must be a firebender thing. Or the guy just blushed super easily. </p><p>“Thanks, what about this?” Sokka asked, taking a few swings.” Zuko tilted his head.</p><p>“That’s actually really good for a beginner. I’m assuming the boomerang isn’t the only weapon you’re good at then?” He asked. Sokka was a bit taken aback at the compliment.</p><p>“Oh. Well I’m pretty good with all the traditional weapons. Fire nation swords aren’t all that different.” He said back. Well actually it’s a lot more rigid and rules-y but similar.</p><p>“Makes sense.” Zuko shrugged, taking a pair of broadswords out of his scabbard and holding them together as one.</p><p>“In the fire nation, it’s not really ‘traditional’ weapons. We don’t really have tradition, we have weapons you learn to fight in the war with. That’s always kinda why I liked the broadswords.” He said, separating the two blades.</p><p>“They are two halves of one while, you don’t think of them as separate. They are one sword. It’s almost poetic, that the blades can be many things.” Zuko finished, looking back at Sokka. </p><p>“What’s it like? In the fire nation I mean.” Sokka asked the other suddenly. Zuko furrowed his brow and paused for a minute. </p><p>“It’s definitely not like here. Things are very rigid and war based, Hell I mean that’s been the nations main focus for a century. There’s tradition sure, but not a lot of arts and culture. It’s beautiful though, especially the capital.” Zuko finally responded. </p><p>He returned the swords to the scabbard and sat down cross legged on the floor. Sokka copies him.</p><p>“Oh, that makes some sense. I’ve really only ever seen the northern and southern water tribes. Everything is art and culture based here.” Sokka said, the other looked thoughtful for a moment. </p><p>“That sounds nice. For a while I wasn’t in the fire nation and I was…travelling with my uncle. He loved the arts a culture, not only in the fire nation, but all the four nations.” Zuko said, he’d heard him mention his uncle before. </p><p>“He sounds like a wise man.” He remarked. Zuko cracked a small smile, Sokka could see another emotion in his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, he was.” He said, before pulling the  hairpiece he wore out. With it, the tight bun also came undone. Sokka was shocked at how, different Zuko looked. His hair fell down in front of his eyes a bit, he looked younger and more at home with himself. </p><p>“He gave me this, the last time I saw him. It’s a traditional hairpiece the crown prince wore, it reminds me of him.” Zuko said, holding it out to Sokka.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” He replied, holding the cold metal piece in his hands. Sokka looked up into Zuko’s face, after a few weeks he’d gotten used to the large scar over his left eye. </p><p>Suddenly Zuko looked up to, and the eye contact only lasted a few seconds before Sokka handed him back the hairpiece and stood up.</p><p>“Come on jerkbender, you still need to train me.” He said watching Zuko put his hair back up, and felt a bit disappointed that he couldn’t touch it and feel if it was as soft as it looked.</p><p>“Fine, but you owe me some more lessons on water tribe language if you’re gonna keep calling me that.” The other replied, pulling his swords again.</p><p>“Aww, I thought you liked jerkbender?” Sokka said, getting back into position.</p><p>“It’s growing on me, but not in a good way.” Zuko said and rolled his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara expresses concern for Sokka, Zuko needs his help translating a poem</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Sokka*<br/>That nights dinner was definitely on the tenser side, or at least Sokka thought so. Arnook seemed absentminded and lost in thought, Katara might as well have cut her Arctic fox-hare with a katana. </p><p>Zuko barely spoke up throughout the meal, although seeing him not-so-subtly flinch when a guard approached him on his left confirmed Sokka’s suspicions about the guys eye. Blind, or at least close to it. <br/>He waited until dinner was done to walk with her.</p><p>“Are you alright? I don’t know you seem a bit off tonight.” Sokka tried, Katara levelled him with a glare.</p><p>“I’m fine, it’s just…” she trailed off, furrowing her eyebrows. Sokka watched her ball her fist.</p><p>“I’m just, on edge. That fire bending prince is here and it rubs me the wrong way. It’s like having a thorn stuck in your side, but pulling it out would be political.” Katara lamented finally, gesturing out with her first and letting it fall open. </p><p>“It’s not all bad, we could have gotten somebody like Zhao-“ He said, Katara pursed her lips.</p><p>“Sokka they’re all like Zhao. It’s the fire nation, they don’t care about people.” She replied. Sokka grimaced slightly.</p><p>“I know that, but if Zuko was so untrustworthy he would have done something by now.” Sokka said as they passed into an emptier hallway. Katara breathed in sharply.</p><p>“Why do you keep defending them? Do you know how dangerous it was to go out with Him alone today!” She asked, gesturing to the side, Sokka’s face went pink.</p><p>“I’m not defending him! Also does nobody think I can handle myself? Is it because I’m a prince? Or because I’m a non bender!” He spat, Katara rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I’ve seen you fight Sokka, you’re not helpless but I don’t trust him.” She said back, Sokka didn’t say anything for a moment. </p><p>“I know you don’t, I don’t fully trust the guy either but I do know that he doesn’t totally suck.” He said, Katara looked at him for a moment.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry I’m just… You’re some of the only family I have left because of this war. I get protective. I just don’t want to see you get hurt again, like when Yue died.” She sighed, he was taken aback.</p><p>“Katara, it’s alright. I’m also sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” Sokka said, before pausing a moment.</p><p>“Wait what do you mean like when Yue died?? It’s not like I like Zuko??” He said suddenly, it was Katara’s turn to be surprised.</p><p>“I meant because I didn’t want to see you get hurt by the fire nation again?” She trailed off before realization showed on her face. </p><p>“Dear tui and la, you like him.” She said softly</p><p>“What? No I don’t?” Sokka said, bemused at first. Her silence bothered him </p><p> “…Well I mean he is pretty but-“ he stammered out.</p><p>Katara raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Why don’t you believe me? Am I not allowed to call a pretty guy pretty??” Sokka tried again, luckily she cut in.</p><p>“Uh huh sure. And what was the real reason you two left alone today?” She teased, crossing her arms in front of her chest. </p><p>“You honestly want to know? Arnook wanted him gone. Apparently he was having some big war meeting, wouldn’t even give me details.” He said, eyes more downcast. </p><p>“Oh, well the meeting was probably boring anyways. Maybe he’ll let you in on the next one?” She reassured, as awkward as it was Sokka appreciated it.</p><p>“Maybe, ooohh I could break into the next one with my boomerang! Then he’d definitely let me in on it!” He said excitedly. </p><p>“Just- don’t do anything stupid.” She replied</p><p>~</p><p>*Zuko*</p><p>Zuko was starting to hate the Northern water tribe slightly less. It was still miserably cold and he couldn’t seem to shake the mistrustful looks from guards no matter how polite he was, but at least Sokka had warmed up to him. </p><p>So that morning when he woke up with the sunrise, he didn’t mind sitting in front of the window and feeling the arctic sun on his face until breakfast finally came.</p><p>The guards sat him down next to Sokka again, although this morning he seemed lost in thought.</p><p>“Hey, so I’ve been trying to translate this old water bending poem. Do you think you could give me a hand with it?” He tried awkwardly. </p><p>The words came out too formal for Zuko’s liking, Sokka looked up.</p><p>“Oh, sure?” He replied, looking away. </p><p>Across the table Katara raised an eyebrow, Zuko blushed red in embarrassment. He’d probably done something stupid again.</p><p>Somehow the walk from the dining hall to the library was even worse.</p><p>However much he hated how constantly frigate the palace was, he had to admire how beautiful it was. All of the soft curving moon and ocean designs carved into the walls had a very different feel to the sharp fire nation edges. </p><p>Sokka just seemed distracted the whole time, he was clearly trying to make conversation. Zuko didn’t really know what to do with that. At least Sokka was sticking to his right. </p><p>“So this poem, how much of it do you have translated?” The white haired prince asked, Zuko looked over at him and their shoulders accidentally touched. </p><p>He could see Sokka’s blue eyes move from his face to their shoulders, he flushed and moved away slightly. Zuko felt bad for making it awkward, but something was off about him. </p><p>“Oh, um about a stanza and a half? It’s pretty old so the writings a bit different.” He replied, trying unsuccessfully to read the emotion on others face.</p><p>*Sokka* <br/>There was no way that Katara was right and he had a crush on Zuko. </p><p>Just look at the guy, so incredibly awkward that the minute they touched he moved away and went bright fucking red</p><p>He is handsome though, and weirdly good with swords, a small voice in Sokka’s thought. But before he went anywhere with that thought they got to the library.</p><p>~</p><p>“How did you even find this random old poem anyways?” Sokka asked, sitting on a table while he watched Zuko search through a meticulous stack of scrolls and books. </p><p>“I was looking through that book of old plays and it fell out. It seemed shorter to try and translate than a full length play.” He replied, looking up at the other. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were a theatre nerd jerkbender.” Sokka raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I’m not. My mother used to take us to see them all the time when I was a kid, she always hated it when they butchered ‘love amongst dragons’.” Zuko said, looking back down and quickly flipping through the pages of a book. </p><p>“‘Love amongst dragons’? What’s that, some weird fire nation play?” Sokka asked </p><p>“It’s a classic, but I assume you haven’t seen it?” Zuko said, he found what he was looking for and pulled a faded piece of parchment out of the book.</p><p>“Nope, I never had.” Sokka replied, sliding off the table and tilting his head to get a better look at the parchment. </p><p>Zuko was a couple inches shorter than him and he could probably just look directly over the others head and shoulder, but Sokka felt bad getting that close to him. Well maybe not bad, nervous definitely.</p><p>“Oh wow, that is old.” He said, Zuko turned his head.</p><p>“You can still help me with it though, right?” He asked. Sokka rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Of course I can. I said I’d help you and I will.” He said back. Zuko looked at him for a moment, his face annoyingly expressionless. </p><p>“Here, let me see it though.” Sokka said as the other handed him the poem.</p><p>Sokka pressed his lips into a line as he read the poems name. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Zuko asked, his voice cutting through Sokka’s thoughts. He furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“Nothing. I’ve just read it before. The poem’s called ‘Tui and Agni’ and I can see why you need help.” He said, squinting at the parchment. </p><p>“Its also over a hundred years old. There’s also a lot of metaphors jammed into it. It’s probably going to be difficult.” Sokka finished, the other looked pensive. </p><p>“Oh… well did you think it’s any good?” Zuko asked after a moment.</p><p>“…what?” Sokka said, confused as to why Zuko cared.</p><p>“I’m not going to translate it if it’s not worth reading. So did you like it?” He asked again. </p><p>“Oh I mean technically there’s more ‘classic’ and ‘thought provoking’ poems you could read but I guess I liked it.” Sokka responded, handing him back the poem. </p><p>Their fingers brushed together for a long enough time for Sokka to notice, and for Zuko to go bright red.</p><p>“Ok, that’s good to know.” He said, looking down at the parchment. They stood in silence before Sokka made a small coughing noise. </p><p>“Alright well, I should probably go then.” Sokka said, turning to leave but being stopped by the sound of Zuko’s voice.</p><p>“Wait, do you mind staying a bit? Because I don’t think I’m gonna be able to translate this thing alone.” He said holding up the poem, his face still cherry red.</p><p>“Sure, but you definitely owe me another sword training session jerkbender.” Sokka replied, pointing at the other. Zuko rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Whatever you want… boomerang guy.” He said, sitting down at the table. Sokkas face lit up.</p><p>“You used boomerang guy!!” He said, a large grin on his face. Zuko returned him a confused smile.</p><p>“Well yeah, I’m not going to be the only one with a dumb nickname.” Zuko countered. </p><p>I like it when he smiles, Sokka thought.<br/>——————————————————-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the wait y’all, also the chapters might start slowing down once school starts again but we’ll see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Zuko*<br/>A few days went by before Sokka actually got permission to leave the palace again, although Zuko genuinely didn’t know how He managed to convince Arnook.<br/>He was just glad Sokka hadn’t insisted on going without, Zuko couldn’t imagine the kind of hell the royal advisers would raise. </p><p>He was already on thin enough ice for being fire nation, he didn’t also need kidnapping allegations.</p><p>That morning a soft snow fell on the water tribe as Sokka pulled him through the streets grinning like an idiot. Zuko couldn’t keep a small smile from forming on his face watching him. </p><p>Ozai definitely wouldn’t have let him leave with a foreign prince. Although technically all the foreign royalty they hosted had been prisoners. </p><p>Still, he was definitely glad Sokka was excited.</p><p>Again Zuko was reminded of home by the dojo. Both it and the library just felt comfy and familiar. He quickly changed into the dojo robes and waited for Sokka to start.</p><p>While taking his hair out of it’s tight bun, Zuko looked up from the rack of swords and accidentally made eye contact with the white haired prince. He felt his face burn red. Sokka smiled in greeting, Zuko was almost too stunned to smile back. </p><p>He looked down and took out his doa swords before talking. </p><p>“You’ve got your sword right, and it’s still well balanced?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Yup, sharpened and ready to go jerkbender.” Sokka responded, bringing the sword in front of his chest like they’d practiced last time. </p><p>“Technically I’d be sifu jerkbender to you” Zuko said back. </p><p>“It’s great, but what about sifu hothead instead? It captures the essence of your temper much better.” Sokka teased, Zuko rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I don’t have a temp- Ugh never mind. I already showed you a few basic defensive and offensive moves, so let’s go over them and spar.” He said, bringing his own swords into an X position. Sokka tilted his head.</p><p>“Wouldn’t it make more sense if you taught me more moves and techniques first before straight up fighting me?” He asked. Zuko thought about his answer for a moment. </p><p>“Maybe, but it’s not just the the moves I’m really teaching. I want you to get a feel for the sword, what is most comfortable and natural for you while fighting. You do have a lot of talent and skill with weapons, how exactly do they translate to the sword. How can you learn to make it work for you?” He said finally. Sokka nodded in return. </p><p>“Plus I’ll go easy on you, since you’re a beginner.” Zuko added, Sokka put a hand to his heart in mock betrayal.</p><p>“How could you.” He joked, cracking a smile. Zuko’s face and ears went red again.</p><p>“Alright, I’m going to come at you first so we can work on your blocking technique.” He said, looking at the other. Sokka nodded in return and tended his sword arm. </p><p>Zuko couldn’t help but admire the strength in his arms, he’d be a good match to spar with once he’d trained more. He shook off the distraction and stepped forward.</p><p>The three blades clanged against each other, forming an H shape. Zuko looked back to Sokka’s face. </p><p>“Your stance is good, it should keep you steady.” He said, putting more force into the swords and making Sokka stagger and hold his on an angle. Zuko’s balades slid off and he quickly brought them together as one in front of his face. </p><p>“If you have the space, always try to put distance between you and your opponent.” Zuko said, swinging his swords at Sokka who furrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>The metal clanged again, and Zuko looked down. This time, Sokka took a step forward and threw his weight into pushing the other back. </p><p>“Like this?” He asked, strands of white hair falling out of his pony tail and into his face. His blue eyes made contact with Zuko’s, who’s voice stupidly stopped working for a moment. </p><p>“Um, yeah like that.” He responded,both of them refusing to break eye contact first. Zuko watched a dusty pink pool on Sokka’s cheeks and felt his own face go red again.</p><p>He took a step back to balance himself before the swords fell apart and they resumed defensive positions.</p><p>“Let’s try a more offensive move this time” Zuko said, pointing one of the swords at Sokka who grinned in response.</p><p>“You’re on.” </p><p>~</p><p>“I heard firebenders can regulate their body heat right?” Sokka asked a flushed Zuko as they both walked back to the palace. </p><p>“Yeah? I mean it needs a lot of practice to be able to do it properly and safely, but most trained ones can.” He replied, looking over at Sokka questioningly. </p><p>“So why are you constantly shivering?” He  asked bluntly. The firebender narrowed his eyes in response. </p><p>“I do regulate my body heat, but it takes  concentration. It’s a lot of effort, especially here since its well below freezing 24 hours a day.” Zuko explained, Sokka raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Well that explained how your not dead yet since all you wear are those thin firenation robes.” He said, taking a gloved hand out of his sleeves to touch the hem of Zuko’s rob. </p><p>His already red face glowed hotter despite the cold. Why did he always blush at Sokka’s contact??</p><p>“It’s not that bad really. I’ve actually gotten better at heat regulating.” Zuko said back. He looked away and had to sidestep a small boy running full speed to the harbour. </p><p>“Why don’t you just get a warmer layer? We can go find a tailor at the market or something.” Sokka said, Zuko was taken aback. </p><p>“You’d do that?” He asked, trying not to let too much shock flood his face. Sokka tilted his head. </p><p>“Yeah? If it gets you to stop shivering like a hairless polar-dog then definitely.” He replied as they passed a handful of royal guards. </p><p>“I don’t shiver that bad” Zuko said back, Sokka raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Uh huh, are you sure about that? He said, clearly joking but Zuko’s face still flushed red. </p><p>He mumbled something under his breath, which Sokka took as a yes.</p><p>“Come on, We can get one tomorrow but first we have to get back before moonrise so Arnook doesn’t raise the spirits.” The white haired prince said, casting a look at the low sun. Zuko nodded in return. </p><p>Sokka quickened his pace and shot him a small smile over his shoulder. Zuko pushed down the fluttery feeling in his stomach and caught up with him. <br/>~</p><p>*Sokka*<br/>The next few days passed more or less the same; Attend a meeting or two and pop into the library to help the jerkbender. </p><p>Although this day when he walked into the library he couldn’t help but stare at Zuko in the new coat and his hair down. </p><p>It was a standard blue parka but with a ring of smokey grey fur around the hood and cuffs. Thin stripes of gold fabric seemed to perfectly blend the two nations. Finally Zuko noticed him walk in. </p><p>“Hey Sokka you were right, I do actually prefer not shivering.” He said, glancing up from the paper he was writing on. </p><p>Sokka could see the faint trace of a smile on the other boys lips as well as the locks hair falling in his eyes. </p><p>“Ah well, I am the master or fashion.” He smiled. </p><p>So what if Sokka maybe had the smallest, tiniest, most unimportant crush on the firebender. </p><p>———————————————————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmao I wasn’t really going to start writing more romantically charged chapters until later on but I couldn’t help myself, I really do love this au</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some more sword fighting because I’m gay and enjoy writing it. </p><p>*Also*<br/>It turns out I was spelling Inuttitut wrong and am sorry about that</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so I’m fully aware of the timing in Atla not lining up with having a winter solstice celebration, however i don’t happen to care and am doing it anyways.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Zuko* <br/>The air around the palace seemed charged with energy as the winter solstice  drew nearer. He’d seen his fair share of Agni festivals growing up, but they’d always seemed more formal and structured. </p><p>The winter solstice was different though. Sure there was more carts and stalls set up around the market place, but it was the people that made the holiday.</p><p> They smiled in the streets more, handfuls of water-tribe sailboats pulled into the harbour carrying men coming back for the festival and for supplies. They lingered for more time than usual, unwilling to go back to fight when a celebration was near.</p><p>Dozens of lanterns were strung up on the bridges and in between the buildings, casting warm light on the faces of excited children. It was like the tribe was able to forget the war for while, put it past their minds and live in the moment. </p><p>The fire nation never really had that luxury</p><p>Sure, they had Agni’s festival in high summer but it had never felt like more than a chore, a tradition. Banners were always displayed prominently, the city seemed to lighten but only for a short while. <br/>The actual ceremony was always carried out by the fire lord, blank faced lighting the communal fire and spewing off some praises to the goddess before leaving again. </p><p>Uncle always said it was a shadow of the real festival, a fragment of what the celebration should have been. As a kid he’d brushed it off, but now seeing the water tribe prepare Zuko was starting to believe him.</p><p>It made Ozai’s orders feel heavy in his chest, he wondered vaguely if his father would even care about a solstice celebration. </p><p>Sokka’s voice yanked him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Hey jerkbender, how much longer do you plan on staring at the wall for?” He called, looking up from a scroll he was reading from a chair by the fire place. Zuko blinked for second.</p><p>“Oh sorry, I didn’t realize. Just zoned out for a second.” He replied, feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment. Sokka raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Don’t apologize, it’s actually kinda funny. You look so serious.” The white haired prince teased, Zuko just narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Haha.” </p><p>The sound of the door opening drew Zuko’s attention away from Sokka, a tall guard walked in and bowed slightly.</p><p>“Prince Sokka, Chief Arnook requests your presence in the council room.” He said, his eyes wandering from Sokka to the other prince. Zuko pursed his lips.</p><p>“Thank you Kang, I’ll be out in a moment.” Sokka replied, getting out of his chair. </p><p>“Oh Zuko, before I forget,” he said, crossing to the fire nation prince and holding out a small red bound book.</p><p>“It’s a water tribe copy of ‘love amongst dragons’ I thought you’d like it since it’s your favourite and all.” Sokka smiled. </p><p>Zuko’s mouth fell open before a smile spread across his face </p><p>“No way! Seriously?? I can’t believe you found a copy of it!” He replied excitedly, taking the book and accidentally feeling the brush of Sokka’s gloves fingers. </p><p>“Yeah! I was looking for something else and I saw it and thought of you.” Sokka said, Zuko’s face flushed slightly.</p><p>“You thought of me?” He said back, a confused tone in his voice. It was Sokka’s turn to be confused.</p><p>“Well yeah, we’re friends and all.” He replied, a smile curving his lips.</p><p>“Friends.” Zuko repeated aloud, before letting a small smile lift the corners of his mouth. He looked back up at Sokka, who’s cheeks tinged pink. </p><p>“Definitely friends, have fun. I’m gonna go sit through some meeting now.” Sokka said, turning to the door.</p><p>Zuko’s brain seemed to short circuit for a moment.</p><p>“You have to read this once in done, it’s a classic!” He called out. Sokka looked back while a guard stood next to him tried to keep the annoyed look off his face.</p><p>“I was gonna say that it’s worth two more sword lessons, but since it means this much to you I’ll only say one.” He laughed before being pulled away.</p><p>“It’s a deal!” Zuko replied, feeling his face burn even more.</p><p>Friends, he never thought he’d have those. Especially with a water tribe prince.</p><p>Was he supposed to feel this warm and mushy around friends? </p><p>~ </p><p>Today in the dojo, he didn’t notice the master running it flinch after the sight of him, a little progress went a long way. </p><p>When Sokka came in, he had his white hair down framing his face. When the other boy smiled at him he forgot how to breath for a second, before smiling back and feeling himself go red with embarrassment.</p><p>“You’re getting pretty good at this.” Zuko said unsheathing his swords. </p><p>“I have a good teacher, sifu jerkbender.” The water tribe boy replied, Zuko pursed his lips. </p><p>“Did you just- never mind.” He said annoyed but choosing not to question it.</p><p>“See, you don’t hate jerkebender.” Sokka teased, getting out his own sword. Zuko just rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Oh I hate it so much, but come on let’s spar.” He replied, bringing his weapons into a cross shape in front of his chest.</p><p>“I’m ready when you are.” Sokka said, pointing the tip of his blade at the other and smirking. Zuko furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. </p><p>Sokka made the first move, swinging his sword to the right of Zuko who stepped back, blocking it with one of the dao swords. The white haired prince was quick though, Zuko was surprised at the fast counter. </p><p>He’d definitely made improvements since they first started. </p><p>Zuko brought the two blades together as Sokka swung again, the force of the contact sending vibrations up both boys arms. <br/>Zuko gritted his teeth and let the blades slip into an H shape, he tried to ignore how close he was to a grinning Sokka. </p><p>“Hey look I’m winning! Soon your gonna have to start calling me sifu Sokka” the other said, Zuko narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Maybe,” he said, letting the broadswords fall out of the H formation. </p><p>“But definitely not now.” Zuko said. He stepped closer to Sokka and moved his dark sword away with one blade, pointing the tip of the other at the boys neck in one swift move. </p><p>“Now I’m winning.” He finished, making eye contact with Sokka who stumbled back a bit. </p><p>Zuko could see the sprinkling of freckles across his nose, he wondered how he didn’t notice them before.</p><p>“I- hey I wasn’t ready!” Sokka stuttered out annoyed, although his blue eyes were laughing. </p><p>Zuko felt his own face burn and he could see dusty pink blush pool around the others face. He drew his sword back and looked down.</p><p>“Come one, lets go another round. Maybe this time you’ll win.” Zuko said, extending a hand which Sokka took. </p><p>“Oh I will.” The water tube boy said, readying himself. Zuko smiled in spite of himself. </p><p>~</p><p>It wasn’t until much later that night when Zuko stared up alone at he ceiling, that he realized it might be more than platonic feelings he had for the sarcastic water tribe prince. </p><p>“Oh Agni, forget father being mad, Katara’s gonna kill me.” </p><p>——————————————————-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko (and some Sokka) A n g s t</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’d like to thank my girlfriend for giving me the idea of people arguing over who gets to apologize (yes we’re both Canadian)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Sokka*<br/>
So he totally wasn’t falling for the stupid fire nation prince. </p><p>It’s not like everytime the jerkbender brought up some obscure Theater piece Sokka could watch him rant about character arks for hours. </p><p>And it definitely wasn’t like watching a smile spread across Zuko’s face wasn’t a gift straight from La. </p><p>He totally, 100%, positively didn’t have a massive crush on him. </p><p>Even if he did, Sokka thought to himself while walking down the hall to breakfast, it’s not like they could pursue anything. All of Sokka’s past relationships hadn’t ended well. </p><p>Sure there was all the flings he’d had with noble girls and guys over the years. Although none of them were ever too serious, or even lasted long. All since couldn’t court them publicly without both his and their parents having a fit. </p><p>There was also that Kyoshi warrior girl Suki, but he would probably never see her again since he was stuck at the northern water tribe. </p><p>And then was Yue.</p><p>They’d been childhood best friends, nearly inseparable. His big regret was not getting together sooner. He didn’t wish that pain on anyone.</p><p>Breakfast definitely would have been less awkward if he hadn’t walked straight into Zuko though.</p><p>“Oh shit sorry, I was zoned out.” He said making eye contact with Zuko, who immediately went red in face.</p><p>“No no I’m sorry, I should have moved out of your way.” He said, playing with the hem of his grey coat. </p><p>Damn I have to thank whoever made that, he looks so good in it it’s not even fair.</p><p>“Zuko seriously it’s alright, it’s my fault.” Sokka replied, feeling his face flush pink.</p><p>From across the room he could see Katara stifling laughter. Somehow Zuko didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“Come on, I’m absolutely starving.” He said, sitting down and trying to ignore her. </p><p>~</p><p>*zuko*</p><p>This was definitely bad. Ever since he realized that stupid crush on the stupid water tribe boy, he hadn’t lost the painful knot in his stomach.</p><p>It was like a constant feeling of dread that wouldn’t go away, eating at him from the inside out. </p><p>Of course Sokka wouldn’t feel the same way about him, he was the stupid banished fire nation prince. Zuko couldn’t even mention it to Iroh either, that didn’t make him feel any better. </p><p>And suddenly dining room felt too small. He felt too small. </p><p>He felt the small nudge of gloved fingers in the back of his hand. </p><p>“Hey, are you alright?” Sokka asked him, keeping his voice quiet. Luckily everyone else at the table didn’t seem to notice, too busy with their own conversations to care. </p><p>Zuko could think of a million things he wanted to say to the white-haired prince but couldn’t. His blue eyes were filled with concern, it wasn’t fair how pretty he was. </p><p>He couldn’t let the other know anything.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Zuko replied finally. He could see Sokka’s eyebrows furrow.</p><p>“Are you sure, all of a sudden you just tensed up.” The prince said softly, throwing a quick look in Katara’s direction.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. I’m just…” he trailed off, looking for the right word. </p><p>“I’m just thinking, that’s all.” Zuko said, glancing up into Sokka’s face. </p><p>It was so gentle, the way he looked at him. It was genuine concern, Zuko had almost forgotten what that looked like. For a moment, the butterflies in his stomach seemed to take the burden of the heavy stone. </p><p>“Okay, well I’m always here if you wanna talk or anything.” Sokka smiled, putting a bit of food on his plate. </p><p>Zuko could watch him smile forever </p><p>“Thank you, it means a lot.” He said back before taking a sip of tea. </p><p>~</p><p>“So can we talk?” Zuko asked the tired prince standing in the doorway. </p><p>Moonlight shone in from behind him, zuko knew it was the middle of the night but he didn’t really care. If he stayed cooped up in his room with his anxiety eating him alive for one more minute, he would lose it.</p><p>“Zuko,” Sokka said softly, his voice still gravelly with sleep. He had his hair down in a white sheet, Zuko couldn’t speak for a moment.</p><p>“Hold on, I’ll be out in a minute.” He said, opening the door a smidge more showing that he was shirtless. Zuko went bright red, he busied himself with staring at his own hands instead of Sokka’s back muscles. </p><p>“So what’s up?” The water tribe prince asked, wiping sleep out of one of his eyes.<br/>
Zuko tried not to fidget with the hem of his robe too much.</p><p>“I just needed to leave and just talk to somebody, and you’re the only one I trust.” He answered, the other stayed silent for a second. </p><p>“Can I trust you?” He said finally, his eyebrows furrowed. Zuko nodded, trying to push Ozai’s orders out of his mind like an exterminator pushing out termite-beetles. He wasn’t sure he could betray Sokka, even for his fathers sake.</p><p>“Yes, you can trust me.” He replied firmly.</p><p>“Okay, Lets go somewhere we can be left alone then.” Sokka said, taking Zuko by the wrist down a few secluded hallways. They reached a small circular door, Zuko could tell Sokka came here often. </p><p>The water tribe prince pulled it open and stepped inside, Zuko followed him. Even though he’d seen the spirit pond cavern before, it still took his breath away. </p><p>A warm breeze hit his cheeks as he looked around, soft grass beneath his feet. Sokka led him over to a small crescent island, they sat in front of the familiar two koi fish. </p><p>“I feel like I should apologize again huh.” Zuko remarked, gesturing to the two fish. Sokka raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Yeah, maybe. I mean my first girlfriend turned into the moon.” He said </p><p>“That’s rough buddy.” Zuko replied after a moment.  Sokka snorted.</p><p>“That’s it? No questions, no defending yourself or anything??” He said, Zuko went red.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s kinda hard to console the guy who’s girlfriend turned into a celestial being.” He retorted. Sokka let out a small laugh.</p><p>“Yeah well, there’s not exactly much you can do about it anyways.” He said, staring back to the circling fish. </p><p>“I’m also sorry I woke you up, I just… I couldn’t be alone anymore.” Zuko trailed off like he was searching for the right words. Sokka tilted his head.</p><p>“I get that, believe me I do. Do you feel like talking about it or just need to vent, hell i’m good just to sit here with you too if you need.” He said, turning his torso towards the fire nation boy. Zuko went red.</p><p>“Why” </p><p>“What do you mean why?” </p><p>“Why would you do that for me, you don’t have to.” Zuko said, confused as to why the other would even care. </p><p>Sokka looked shocked.</p><p>“Because I care about you? And I don’t want you to have to deal with this all by yourself??” He said, placing his hand on Zuko’s shoulder, his left shoulder. </p><p>He tingled with the contact, normally Zuko wouldn’t have slapped the hand off of anyone who tried that. But this was different, genuine, like he actually cared about him. </p><p>For the first time in a while, he felt safe.<br/>
He felt his eyes start to burn before he practically threw himself in Sokka’s arms. </p><p>He felt the white haired prince tense up for a moment like he didn’t expect the sudden  contact, before he wrapped his arms around Zuko’s back. </p><p>“Hey, hey it’s alright. I’m here.” He murmured to Zuko, who tightened his grip and buried his face in Sokka’s chest. Zuko felt the others hand start stroking his hair. </p><p>They could have stayed that way for the rest of time, but Zuko pulled away leaving a wet patch on the others shirt. He felt cool hands lift his chin up as he looked into his eyes. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it now?” He asked Zuko, who before would’ve hesitated but now all the cards were out on the table.</p><p>“Just, I guess a lot of old stuff is piling up.” He answered, absentmindedly touching the scar over his left eye. Even with that there was so much left unsaid, but Zuko felt Sokka’s gaze on his scar. </p><p>“May I? You don’t have to say yes.” The water tribe boy asked, nodding to it. Zuko paused for a moment. </p><p>“Yes” He said quietly, knowing full well the weight of his answer.

</p><p>Even though he knew he wasn’t in danger, he still had to remind himself it wasn’t his fathers fingers.</p><p>Sokka’s cool fingers felt almost soothing on the burnt tissue, tracing over his jaw bone. They both knew that Sokka held his biggest weakness, both physically and mentally. The princes touch was gentle, soft as new grass or the fur that lined his parka. </p><p>“It’s an ugly thing, isn’t it?” Zuko asked him, letting out a sarcastic laugh. </p><p>“You’re not ugly, so why would the scar be any different.” Sokka said firmly, thumbing over the scar. The butterflies that filled his stomach fluttered, like they could take flight at any given moments </p><p>“Oh” </p><p>“How did you even get this in the first place?” Sokka asked, taking his hand off of Zuko’s face. He tensed up at the question, Sokka noticed.</p><p>“It’s a long story.” He replied simply, the other nodded. </p><p>“It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me tonight.” Sokka said, Zuko smiled gratefully at him. </p><p>“Thank you, for everything you’ve done. I needed that.” Zuko said, feeling his face go red. </p><p>“It’s no problem. You’re my…friend, anytime.” Sokka replied, hesitating before the word friend like it didn’t quite fit right. </p><p>A tiny glimmer of hope shot through Zuko, even though he knew that Sokka didn’t feel the same way. </p><p>The white haired prince got up and held out his hand for Zuko, who took the offer. They stood in tense silence, the warm breeze of the spirit chambers brushing against their faces. </p><p>Zuko finally knew where his loyalties lied. </p><p>——————————————————————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is prolly gonna be the final one just cause I’m starting high school so sorry for the wait. Making sure it’s an extra long one tho!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Sokka*<br/>He didn’t exactly know how to feel. The thought of Zuko clinging to his chest, more like a small child than the crown prince of the fire nation still burned bright in his memory. The way his rough scar tissue felt under his fingertips, the flinch Zuko had made when he asked about the scar. </p><p>He should have known better than to ask that question, he’d know countless men and women bearing fire nation burn scars. Some were more open and boasting about it than others, telling stories about old and new battles and their times at sea. </p><p>Zuko’s was different though. It looked sinisterly like a handprint, like nothing that should have touched the young prince. The way he flinched when Arnook has sat down on his blind side, the panic Sokka saw in his eyes told him it was more than just a training accident. </p><p>He just stared up to the ceiling, feeling restless. There wasn’t much more he could do.</p><p>It was stupid to think they could ever even have a future together, but Sokka couldn’t stop thinking about the way Zuko’s warm hand felt in his own. The way the fire nation boys face softened when he looked at him. The almost unbearable tension after their eye contact had lasted for a moment too long, when Zuko finally pulled his hand away. </p><p>Sokka groaned and pulled a pillow over his face. </p><p>“Why the hell didn’t I just kiss him” </p><p>~</p><p>Breakfast was definitely an awkward affair. Sokka tried his best to continue on as normal, although growing up at court he’d had a lot of practice hiding his own personal issues or feelings. </p><p>Stiff smiles to the servants and to Arnook, minimized eye contact with prince jerkbender. </p><p>He could see Zuko searching his face, seeing concern furrow his eyebrows, well…eyebrow. Sokka flashed him a quick smile which Zuko returned, the Fire Nation boys face going red but then went straight back to his plate. He thinly hid his concern, more for Zuko’s sake than anything, luckily nobody seemed to be paying attention. </p><p>He hoped he hadn’t come on too strong, as much as he liked the fire nation prince it probably wouldn’t work out anyways. Arnook would be furious that he was fraternizing with the enemy, and Katara… she’d already suspected it but still. She’d raise la.</p><p>“Prince Sokka, you’ve barely touched your soup. Is everything alright?” Arnook asked from across the table. Sokka could see the curious glances of servants out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“What? Oh no, I’m fine. Just, thinking that’s all.” Sokka said dismissively, gesturing with his free hand. </p><p>He caught Zuko’s eye next to him, seemingly asking the same question without speaking. Sokka nodded, slight enough not to be noticeable by the others. </p><p>Somehow Katara still did, although she didn’t say anything. Just raised her eyebrows at Sokka. </p><p>~</p><p>“Come on Prince Sokka, I get the feeling you’ll love this next meeting. Quviasukvik isn’t going to plan itself!” Arnook called cheerfully from the doorway, shortly after breakfast had finished. </p><p>He stood and nodded to the chief before glancing over his shoulder at Zuko, the Fire Nation prince shot him a small smile. </p><p>Sokka couldn’t help but feel happy at the sight of him, he’s hadn’t felt that way about anyone since Yue died. </p><p>*Zuko* <br/>Eye contact with the Water Tribe prince always felt like he was eating fire flakes these days. <br/>The butterflies in his stomach seemed to turn to snakes when Sokka left him alone with Katara, who’s cold stare did nothing to help the stone of worry that settled in his gut. </p><p>“I need to have a talk with you.” She said suddenly, keeping her arms crossed in front of her chest protectively. Zuko sucked in a breath of cool air. </p><p>“Have I done something wrong?” He asked, almost instinctively at this point. He’d done so many things wrong here, he wouldn’t be surprised if he’d accidentally offended the water bender. To his luck, she shook her head. </p><p>“No, well not exactly.” Katara said, getting up from her seat and. Zuko followed her but made sure to keep her on his right.</p><p>Light filtered into the hallway they walked in, neither of them said a word. The sounds of the guards footsteps a couple meters back echoed, Katara took a breath. </p><p>“I’ve seen the way you look at Sokka.” She said, her voice carefully neutral. Zuko winced, he could still detect the edge in it. </p><p>“What do you mean.” He said returning the tone. He pressed his lips into a thin line, knowing he’d given himself away. Any moment now this little ‘talk’ was going to go south. </p><p>“Don’t act like I’m stupid, I’m not blind.” Katara said narrowing her eyes and pausing. </p><p>“Even if I was blind I could tell that you like my brother.” She finished. Zuko froze But he felt his pulse quicken. He felt himself tense up </p><p>“I- I don’t like him, well I mean I do like Sokka, but not like like him, I like him as a friend.” Zuko said, trying to brush her off as best he could. </p><p>Unfortunately he knew from experience what happened to boys who liked other boys in the fire nation, and it was never good. He couldn’t give himself away, and definitely not to Katara. </p><p>“Dear tui and la, you’re an awful liar.” She said sharply, as they continued walking. </p><p>“Well it’s not exactly legal to admit the truth so.” Zuko said back, lowering his voice and grateful for the guards distance. <br/>Katara almost stopped in her tracks. </p><p>“Illegal? I mean I knew the Fire Nation was strict about seeing people from other nations but illegal??” She said, a note of awe in her voice. </p><p>It also didn’t help Zuko’s nerves the way she spit out ‘Fire Nation’. </p><p>“Oh well, that too.” He said vaguely, wishing that was the only part of their situation that was illegal. </p><p>“So, what are you going to do?” Katara said, phrasing the question more like a statement than anything. His stomach churned again. </p><p>“There really isn’t much I can do.” Zuko said, looking over at the water bender. </p><p>“You could leave. You could get on your stupid Fire Nation ship and you could go home before you two get even closer.” She said evenly, returning his look. </p><p>“You could keep him from being hurt by the Fire Nation again.” Katara finished, narrowing her eyes. Since last night, the stone of guilt he always seemed to carry with him had lightened but now it shifted uncomfortably. </p><p>He could full well go home again, to his fathers side but he knew the consequences of not finishing his job. His father could be proud of him if he actually got enough military information to be helpful. </p><p>But where did that leave him, where did that leave Sokka. </p><p>The painful hollow feeling in his gut  somehow got worse. He didn’t want to betray his home and his nation, but he couldn’t betray Sokka either. He wouldn’t betray Sokka. </p><p>He turned his gaze up from the floor and to Katara. </p><p>“No. I can’t do that to him.” Zuko said firmly. Her blue eyes traced over his face, her fingers found the pendant that hung by her throat. </p><p>“When I was 8, I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid.” She said, looking straight forward</p><p>“I’m, I’m sorry.” He said, his hand tracing absently over his scar. </p><p>“The Fire Nation took my mother away from me, and I won’t let them take my brother too.” Katara said finally, understanding seemed to wash over Zuko. </p><p>“I’m not taking him away. Agni, I doubt he even feels the same way about me. But I, i care about him. I haven’t felt this protective over anyone in a long time.” He said, gesturing outwards. </p><p>“I know you disapprove of me, but I never, ever would want to hurt Sokka. I owe it to him not to be a coward and run away.” Zuko said, feeling the warmth of fire in his chest burn around the stone of guilt. </p><p>———————————————————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I actually lied 😔😔, yeah I know but the next chapter will be out soon I promise. School is currently kicking my ass so-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so originally this was written as one chapter but I’m gonna split it up because it flows better. Sorry lol. Also I’m fully aware that I’m gonna hate myself for writing this in like 2-3 years but idc, hi future Martin go fuck yourself🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Sokka*<br/>As the meeting dragged on, he couldn’t help but feel restless on the day of the solstice. He’d heard all the elders tales of the longest night, he’d been to all the festivals over the years but this one was different. </p><p>This time, Zuko was here.</p><p>“Prince Sokka?” Asked a councilman, clearly for the second time. Sokka was pretty sure he was named Chena, He winced.</p><p>“Sorry, could you repeat that?” He smiled weakly, embarrassment flooding his face and colouring it pink.</p><p>“What about the Fire Nation prince, since he’s essentially a delegate will he be allowed into the Quviasukvik festivities? Will we be telling the public that?” Chena said, looking at the other members around the table. He furrowed his eyebrows but didn’t give any other expression. Why would he ask about Zuko if he didn’t suspect anything. </p><p>“I don’t see why he wouldn’t be invited, he’s here to study our culture and the solstice celebration plays a part in that.” Sokka said after a moment, careful to hide any emotion he had towards Zuko. </p><p>“We might be at risk for angering the earth kingdom, it could be seen as a show of ally-ship with the Fire Nation.” Chena said, first looking at Sokka and then to Arnook. </p><p>“Ally-ship? It’s not like prince Sokka’s planning on marrying him.” Arnook joked, a few councilmen laughed and Sokka tried his hardest to not keep the antelope-deer in the headlights look on his face and pushed out some fake laughter. </p><p>He caught eyes with Chena and his blood ran cold. The Water Tribe councilman suspected something, but he wouldn’t say it. Sokka turned his eyes back to Arnook, who shifted the scroll in front of him. </p><p>“There is the risk of angering the earth kingdom, however their delegates are not attending this year. I doubt it would be an issue.” The chief continued. </p><p>“Again, the longer the prince is here the longer we have an edge on the fire lord.” Another councilman said, Sokka pressed his lips together and looked down. They talked about Zuko as if he were a bargaining chip. </p><p>It would’ve been so much easier if he wasn’t Fire Nation </p><p>The rest of the meeting went on without mention of Zuko again. He left the council room just as dusk was starting, he watched lanterns being lit and hurried back to the palace. </p><p>He didn’t seem to realize until his feet found their way to the library, he pushed open the door and surprisingly Zuko wasn’t there. Disappointed, he picked up a copy of ‘love amongst dragons’. That’s when he heard the door push open. </p><p>“I want you to go for it.” Katara said, leaning against the doorframe. </p><p>“What?” Sokka said, she took a breath. </p><p>“I said, I think you should go for it.” She repeated and Sokka’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“Are…are you giving me you’re blessing to date Zuko or something????” He said confusedly, setting his book down on the arm of the chair. Katara rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Sokka you’re your own person, you never needed my blessing.” She said softly, meeting his eyes. </p><p>“But how did you know? And aren’t you mad???” He asked. Katara stayed silent for a moment, appraising him. </p><p>“You’re not slick, it’s a wonder Arnook hasn’t figured it out himself. Oh and I didn’t know until now, when your face told me.” She said, a small smile bending her lips.</p><p>“Oh.” He said. She paused again before answering his second question.</p><p>“And mad? I was, and I won’t hide that but I trust you. I trust your judgment, plus he’s had plenty of chances to hurt you and hasn’t.” She sighed before continuing.</p><p>“It’s definitely not ideal, and I wish it wasn’t Fire Nation of all people. But there’s not much I can do except hope you chose well.” Katara finished. A large smile spread across Sokka’s face and he flung his arms around her. </p><p>“You’re the best!!” He exclaimed, he felt her stifle laughter as she returned the hug.</p><p>“Just, be careful.” She said </p><p>“I’m always careful, and I promise I won’t let you down.” He replied.</p><p>~</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“What? But these are my formal robes.” </p><p>“No.” Sokka said to the pretty dark haired prince, who was now looking more uncomfortable in his stuffy Fire Nation clothes. </p><p>They both stood in Zuko’s room, the light in the sky darkening. The Fire Nation boy ruffled with his cuff links as Sokka stood up to help adjust them. </p><p>“Why not? They’re perfectly fine for the festival in terms of formality.” Zuko countered, furrowing his eyebrows. </p><p>“Well sure, but you’ll also freeze to death. These robes definitely aren’t built for the arctic.” Sokka joked, feeling the fabric of the others sleeves. He tried to make eye contact with the jerkbender, but Zuko seemed reluctant. He drew back a bit. </p><p>“Firebenders can’t freeze, but I get what you mean.” Zuko said. Sokka felt the other go ridged, rolling his shoulders back a bit. </p><p>“I’d also stick out like a sore thumb like this, wouldn’t I?” The Fire Nation boy said, keeping his eyes downcast. Sokka felt a pang of pity mingled with something else shoot through him, though he couldn’t quite place it. </p><p>“Yeah, you would.” Sokka replied, thinking for a moment. </p><p>“What if you wore a mixture of Fire Nation and Water Tribe clothes. Like just wear the important parts of your Fire Nation clothes under your parka and the rest that’s visible can be Water tribe.” Sokka suggested, gesturing with both of his hands. Zuko tilted his head.</p><p>“That might work actually.” He said, picking up his coat and holding it against his chest. Sokka stood behind him, acutely aware of his own hands and the height difference between them. </p><p>Sokka could hear the rustling of fabric from behind his back as Zuko changed, he stared intensely at the blank wall. </p><p>“Ok, how about now?” Prince jerkbender asked.” </p><p>“Well, it can’t be worse than the other one” he replied turning around. Sokka stopped in his tracts looking at the boy though.</p><p>Zuko’s dark hair complimented the smokey grey jacket perfectly, the gold accents making his eyes flash. His blue pants contracted it, he looked comfy and even at home in the clothes. It took Sokka a moment to realize he was even staring.</p><p>“What, am I wearing it wrong or something?” Zuko asked abruptly, pulling him out of his thoughts. </p><p>“Oh uhh, the collar is a bit messed up at the back. Let me get it.” Sokka said, scrambling for an excuse as to why he couldn’t take his eye of Zuko. <br/>He stood up, making sure to let the other know before he stood behind him. </p><p>“So, what do you think. Do I fit in better now?” The dark haired prince said, Sokka pretended not to notice his neck flush red as he adjusted the thick fabric hood. </p><p>“That you do, although the top knot isn’t really “traditional”, most people would just wear their hair down.” Sokka said after a moment, tapping his finger on Zuko’s bun. He looked at their reflections in the mirror, Zuko caught his eye before furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>Neither of them said anything for a moment and Zuko looked away first. </p><p>“Alright, if you say so.” The firebender said. </p><p>“May I?” He asked Zuko, the last thing he wanted were to over step his boundaries. </p><p>“Go for it.” The other responded.</p><p>Sokka took the pin out of the hairpiece, the slipped the cool metal off the bun. It had been a while since their first day sword training when he’d first let Sokka hold the hairpiece, he’d definitely gotten better at it since then. </p><p>Sokka untied the ribbon holding the bun in place and saw the familiar dark hair begin to frame his face. He set the hairpiece down and started adjusting strands of his  hair. Zuko’s hair really was as soft as it looked. </p><p>The firebenders face seemed to get redder, it really didn’t take much to make this guy blush. </p><p>“There, see you’re all done.” Sokka said, stepping back a bit. </p><p>“You were right, it does actually look really good.” Zuko remarked, turning around to face him. </p><p>“How can I pay you back for this? Like I owe you right.” The dark haired boy asked, raising and eyebrow.</p><p>“Ahah lets see, I want you to single handedly deliver me 10 gazillion gold coins, and as also a dragon. Maybe that would pay off your immense debt.” Sokka joked, stroking a hypothetical beard. Zuko only laughed a little bit. </p><p>“Jerkbender, you don’t owe me anything except having a good time tonight.” He said, after realizing Zuko wasn’t kidding.</p><p>“You haven’t called me jerkbender in a while, I hoped you’d forgotten about it.” Zuko said, his face turning red again as he crossed his arms. </p><p>“Well, you haven’t been much of a jerk lately.” Sokka smiled, feeling his own face tinge pink as he realized just how close they were standing. </p><p>It was at the dumbest times he realized how gold Zuko’s eyes were, seriously who even had gold eyes. Why was he allowed to be this pretty?</p><p>It was at a dumber and even more inconvenient time when the sound of a servant knocking on the door sounded. </p><p>“Prince Sokka, Prince Zuko.” Called a voice, an older woman pushed open the door. The two sprang apart as she entered the room. </p><p>“Chief Arnook is ready to leave for the start of Quiviasukvik. He requests that you both be out in 5 minutes.” She said, Boeing slightly before leaving. </p><p>Somehow Zuko’s face managed to go redder. </p><p>“Oh um…we should get going then, haha” Sokka said, making an awkward laugh although nothing was really funny. Zuko wouldn’t look up. </p><p>“Yeah, lets just go.” Zuko nodded. </p><p>The room suddenly seemed tight. He wanted nothing more than to look into Zuko’s gold eyes for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>last chapter I promise y’all, ok but like seriously if y’all I’ve had such a good time writing this y’all have no clue. </p><p>(Yes Im Canadian, yes I just used ‘Y’all’ three times in a sentence. What are you going to do about it?)</p><p>Also Quviasukvik is an actual Inuit celebration so if I get anything wrong please do tell me cause I’m not inuk and the last thing I want is to accidentally insult Inuit culture.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Zuko*<br/>
The fact that his face was burning red wasn’t even the most embarrassing part. If anything the most embarrassing part was how much he wanted to kiss Sokka in that very moment. </p><p>He was a prince, he was the prince of the Fire Nation. This water tribe boy, this water tribe prince shouldn’t matter. </p><p>But he did. He mattered much more than anyone else had in a long time. </p><p>Well maybe Mai, or uncle. But both of those people absolutely hate him so it’s not like it mattered much.<br/>
Even though their relationship was faked so that Azula or Spirits forbid father couldn’t figure out that Mai always had a thing for other girls (and specifically Ty Lee) and he’d had a thing for guys, she still was about the only friend he had. He’d never even gotten a good opportunity to say goodbye, just one note of parchment slipped under her door while soldiers forced him onto another fire nation boat headed north. </p><p>Uncle had barely said a word to him since the crystal catacombs. A silent gift of the princes hairpiece and that was that. The princes hairpiece that Sokka held. </p><p>Sokka. The white haired boy that walked just a smidge closer to him than normal on his right side. He’d been preparing for pity and sympathy ever since he’d told him about his eye, Zuko wasn’t really sure what to do with just Sokka’s simple accommodation. </p><p>They walked in silence and his face still burned red. It was totally possible that it this point his face was on fire, but he felt like he’d have large problems if such were the case. Namely a cold boat ride home. </p><p>“Ah prince Sokka, prince Zuko. Get in, we’re going down to the city centre before the ceremony starts.” Arnook said warmly, gesturing to the long canoe which floated in the canal. Zuko’s eyes widened slightly. </p><p>“Sokka you’re not serious right? That things gonna tip straight into the water.” He said under his breath, Sokka rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Have you honestly never ridden in one of these before? Trust me it takes a lot to tip them over, it’ll be fine.” He said also under his breath, watching the servants help Arnook into the canoe.</p><p>“You’re sure though, right??” Zuko asked again, trying not to be too obviously put off by having such a small boat between him and ice cold arctic water. </p><p>“Yes, I’m sure. You know you don’t have to worry though, it’s a very sturdy canoe.” Sokka answered softly. </p><p>“Well I know I’m not supposed to worry, but that doesn’t exactly stop me.” Zuko<br/>
said as Katara got into the boat. </p><p>It was Sokka’s turn next. Somehow the Water Tribe boy managed to make getting in graceful. Zuko took a nervous step in and felt the wooden boat bob under his feet. Sokka extended his hand which he gratefully took. Albeit wobbly, he sat down. </p><p>“Seriously though, I don’t think it’s supposed to rock that much when you get in.” Zuko whispered to Sokka, who poorly held back a snort of laughter. </p><p>“It’s fine, plus if you’d fallen we all probably would’ve. Then you wouldn’t be all alone in the healing hut.” He whispered back before looking up at the night sky. </p><p>It was a moment before he realized he was still holding Sokka’s hand. He quickly let go and feel his face flush red, again. Zuko swore he could hear Katara’s silent laughter from behind them. </p><p>~</p><p>The celebration was a little like the fire festival back home, except way colder. </p><p>Once Arnook and the rest arrived on the canoe, Water Tribe villagers crowded around the bank to watch them. Zuko tried to hid behind Sokka as much as he could, the Water Tribe prince didn’t seem to mind. </p><p>Agni only knew what father would say if he saw them, or Azula for that matter.<br/>
“You’re the crown prince of the Fire Nation and you should be proud, these Water Tribe savages should be on their knees in front of Fire Nation royalty.” Fathers cold voice rang in his mind. </p><p>Zuko shifted a lock of hair over his scar, or as much as he could without messing up Sokka’s work. He’d rather not have such an obvious branding mark on display in front of all these people. </p><p>He rolled his shoulders back and lifted his chin, keeping his eyes forward even though they strayed to Sokka’s face. Surprisingly getting out of the canoe was a bit easier, the warm smile Sokka gave him made it better though. </p><p>Finally the approached the banquet hall, the walls lined with even more ceremonial pelts than the library. The pillars were beautifully sculpted and the valued ceiling took Zuko’s breath away, he heard a soft laugh from next to him. </p><p>“You’d think that the Fire Nation is living in shacks by the way you look at everything with polar-dog puppy eyes.” The white haired prince joked, he made a small smile in spite of himself. </p><p>“I do not! Everything here is just so…blue. Even though I’ve been here for so long it always catches me off guard ” Zuko said, raising his eyebrows and taking his seat. </p><p>“That’s fair.” Sokka answered, keeping the teasing look in his eyes. He earned a shush from Arnook. </p><p>“The ceremony’s about to start, then the feast will. After that we can probably sneak off to some of the stalls they have set out in the square.” He whispered to the Fire Nation boy. It took him a minute to realize that Sokka was being serious, and that it wasn’t another one of Azula’s tricks. </p><p>Maybe the butterflies feeling he got in his stomach wasn’t so bad after all. </p><p>Every time Zuko got comfy being at the northern water tribe, he got reminded he was the outsider. Sokka definitely helped him feel more at peace but he would always be the foreign prince, afraid of stepping on eggshells. </p><p>He watched the high priest take a stand near the front of the table and start his speech in a loud and carrying voice. He prayed for the luck of the tribe, and for prosperity with the upcoming spring and returning light. </p><p>Weirdly though, Arnook didn’t begin his own speech until the very end. He’d heard of course from Sokka and the many library books how the chief held respect for the high priest. </p><p>In the fire nation the Fire lord was the highest status there was. Everyone was below him both literally and symbolicly, at his mercy. Not even the highest fire sage would dare to start his speech first, so why did Arnook allow it? </p><p>It took him a second to realize that they’d started eating, and that Sokka was swiping a piece of seal meat off his plate. Zuko scowled. </p><p>“Hey! I was gonna eat that!” He asked trying to keep annoyance in his voice, though it was hard to keep a smile off his lips with the way Sokka looked at him. </p><p>“Ah well, now I’m eating it. Here, I’ll trade you this piece of caribou-yak for compensation prince jerkbender.” He smiled, giving Zuko the slice of meat. </p><p>“I see jerkbenders returned then?” He mused, cutting up the meat Sokka have him. </p><p>“It never left to be perfectly honest.” Sokka joked.</p><p>~ </p><p>“Come ooooonnnnnnnnn, trust me you’ll love the view.” Sokka called, pulling a pink tinged Zuko along with him. The Quviasukvik feast has just ended but the celebration hadn’t. Campfires flickered as sparks rose towards the skies, the beating of drums and singing resonated throughout the entire tribe. </p><p>The biggest campfire was in the square though, it burned bright orange and seemed almost alive. Almost like the heart or the water tribe </p><p>And Sokka would be the one to show it to him. </p><p>“Where are we even going though?” Zuko asked, trying to keep the smile off his face as Sokka pulled him along. </p><p>“Oh come on, that will ruin the surprise! You’ll see in a minute.” The white haired prince teased, looking back it him for a moment. </p><p>“Agni you’re annoying when you do that.” Zuko said, breaking eye contact and feeling his face burn red. </p><p>They kept up the quick pace, the beating of drums and hundreds of voices singing seemed to work their way into Zuko’s heartbeat. They turned a corner and Sokka gave his hand a tug. He started climbing the stairs of a certain building and Zuko stopped at the bottom. </p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be the prince not a spider-monkey?” He called up to Sokka, who was almost at the top. </p><p>“I can be two things, now come on it’s cold up here alone.” The prince replied, gesturing with his hand. Zuko rolled his eyes and started up the stairs and onto the buildings roof. </p><p>“What did you want to show me anywa-“ Zuko started, but seemingly forgot his train of thought as he looked out onto the rest of the tribe. </p><p>They were pretty close to the palace which meant buildings sprawled our before them, but the main spectacle was the large communal campfire. Zuko could hear the voices of the singers meld into one, singing in a language he didn’t speak. The beating drums acted like a heartbeat to the large fire, and to every person in the tribe. Zuko let their voices wash over him. </p><p>Sitting next to him, he could tell Sokka was grinning. </p><p>*Sokka* </p><p>“What? Do I look funny or something?” Zuko asked, his small smile betraying the look annoyance the fire nation boy kept on his face. Sokka let out a small laugh. </p><p>“No no, you look just fine.” He said, Zuko looked away again, blush colouring his face red again. He realized how what he said sounded. </p><p>“Do they not have anything like this in the Fire Nation?” He asked, casting a quick glance over the tribe brimming with music. </p><p>Zuko sat silent for a moment, thinking. Even the way the fire bender sat, bolt upright as if he were in a council meeting made Sokka’s stupid heart flutter. </p><p>“We do, but it’s definitely not like this. In high summer we have a festival for the goddess Agni. It’s similar but I was never really allowed to run off during it like you are.” Zuko said finally, Sokka nodded. </p><p>“Quviasukvik is to welcome spring and the coming of change, encourage good luck that sort of thing.” He said, before good naturedly flicking Zuko with the back of his hand. </p><p>  “And I’m also not technically supposed leave, but the view from here is spectacular.” Sokka said, pointing up at the night sky. </p><p>Thousands of bright white stars glittered above on a canvas of shifting colours. Greens, pinks, reds, blues, yellows and oranges. Teals, purples and any colour you could imagine. They all shifted above. Zuko’s mouth dropped open in rapt wonder, Sokka could only imagine what the firebender thought seeing the aurora for the first time.</p><p>The drums beat on and the singing voices got louder. Every hair stood up on his body as he welcomed the music. </p><p>“Thank you.” Zuko said suddenly.</p><p>“What? What are you thanking me for?” Sokka asked, looking over at the dark haired prince. </p><p>“Thank you for bringing me here, and thank you for you know…not killing me.” He said, his eyes bright. </p><p>Sokka realized with a start how close the two were sitting. Zuko’s face was a foot away from him. With the faint light he could see the light freckles that peppered the firebenders face. </p><p>And so, he did what any other teenage water tribe prince would do and leaned in closer for a kiss. </p><p>It took the other a moment to kiss back, before he felt Zuko’s warm hands sneak up to his collar and pull him closer. </p><p>He finally understood the term ‘sparks flying’. How it fit so perfectly with firebenders he couldn’t be sure, but he felt about as light and happy as sparks feeling Zuko’s chapped lips on his own.

In that moment they sat together on the roof, and Sokka didn’t want anything else. He could feel Zuko’s warm hands on his neck and felt the firebender melt into him.  </p><p>He pulled up from the kiss and rested his forehead against Zuko’s so that their noses bumped, the tiny voice in his head remembered that they were called kunik, bunny kisses. </p><p>“You’re welcome, it was worth it not killing you jerkbender.” He said, feeling the other start to laugh. </p><p>“Oh shut up, you’ll ruin it.” Zuko said. </p><p>He could have been happy to stay there all night if he could. With Zuko finally in his arms. </p><p>~</p><p>———————————————————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y’all ok I’m a sucker for happy endings but In reality this story wouldn’t end here. I deliberately left it open ended in case I ever wanted to write a one shot after but until then enjoy!! Thanks for all the love in the comment section -Martin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>